The Girl in White
by charz.the.manga.alchemist
Summary: Roy goes to a Grand Ball, and meets a beautiful woman that goes by the name of Mary. But something seems different about this girl... BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! Based off the urban legend "The Girl in White". I suck at writing summaries... T-T


**Hello! I'm taking a break from writing more gruesome stories to write a nice love story. kind of.  
Anyways, this is a story based loosely off the urban legend "The Girl in White", hence the name. I think this isn't one of my best ones, but I'll let you decide that.**

**R&R please! Flames will be used to light candles.**

* * *

The Girl in White

"Annete isn't here." He sighed.

Roy was at a grand Ball held in the biggest park in Central.  
He had asked a girl name Annete if she would like to go with him, and she said yes. She then called him the day of the Ball and told him she couldn't come, saying that her son was sick and she had to take care of him. 'I didn't even know Annete had a son!' Roy thought, remembering the call she made.  
Roy's best friend, Maes Hughes, patted him on the shoulder and said "Why are you sitting here, and not dancing with your girl?"  
Roy turned to Maes. "Annete told me her son was sick, so she can't make it." He said, mumbling 'supposedly.  
"Well, she's not the only girl out there. Find a pretty girl here, and ask her to dance with you! I'm sure most of them would love to!" Maes said, nudging his friend in the ribs. Roy looked around the room. There weren't too many girls, and most of them already had dates.

Fifteen minutes later, Roy gave up on looking, and settled for a glass of Champaigne. He sat on a seat, and looked at the surrounding trees until he saw something. It was a girl dressed in a spectacular white gown, with white shoes and a dimonte tiara. She had beautiful golden locks, big, blue eyes, and her skin was as pale as the moonlight. She was the most beautiful girl Roy had ever seen!

He walked over to her spot behind a tree, and bowed to the girl in white.  
"May I have this dance?" He said to her, taking the girl's hand. She seemed a bit startled, as if she thought no one would notice her.  
"I would be honoured. But, may I first know your name?" She replied with a slight blush.  
"My name is Roy Mustang." He asked, taking her towards the dancefloor.  
"My name is Mary. Pleased to meet you, Roy." She said, taking her place on the floor with him.

The music started playing and everyone danced. Mary and Roy spun and danced like never before. Maes and a few others shot funny looks at the couple, but they ignored it. They continued dancing until the music stopped and people applauded. Roy and Mary took a bow and walked off towards the tree where they met.  
"This night has been wonderful, Roy. I wish we could dance like this forever." Mary said, sitting down in front of the tree.  
"I'm sorry to say this, but we cannot. But I wish to stay with you forever." Roy replied, sitting next to her.  
Mary rested her head on Roy's shoulder and peacfully, drifted off to sleep.  
They stayed like that until nearly everyone left the Ball.

Maes came over to find his friend asleep, and a beautiful woman, resting her head on his shoulder. He shook Roy's arm, trying not to wake the other girl.  
"Maes? What are you doin' here? I thought ev'ryone left already." Roy said, sleepily.  
"Yeah, pretty much everyone has left. Is this the girl you danced with?" Maes said, motioning to the girl in white.  
"Yes. This is Mary. Did you see us dance?" Roy asked.  
"No, I didn't. I only saw you dancing by yourself. That's why everyone was giving you funny looks." Maes said, eyeing the woman suspiciously.  
"How could you not see us? She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" Roy fumed slightly, waking the girl in the process.  
"Roy? What's going on?" Mary asked, looking at Roy, then to Maes.  
"I'm sorry for waking you up, but this is my best friend, Maes Hughes. He thinks I was dancing by myself, when you were dancing with me." Roy fumed a little, again. Mary shook Maes's hand and said "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hughes. But yes, I was dancing with Roy"  
Maes turned to Roy and whispered in his ear, "Roy? Can I talk to you for a second?" And dragged Roy away from the girl.

"I think that girl is a ghost, Roy." Maes said in a tone that said 'I mean buisness'. "There was a girl that went only by the name of Mary. She used to love going to Balls and Dances and always wore the most spectacular white dresses. One night on the way to a Ball, much like this one, she was struck by a car and died. They say that she goes to Balls and Dances and finds a man to dance with, before dissapearing into the night." Maes finished recounting the story. Roy thought 'But she can't be a ghost! We danced and talked and everything! But then again, I said Fullmetal would never get taller, and I was wrong...'

They went back over to the girl, and Roy took her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. Roy was contemplaiting on asking Mary if she was a ghost, but before he could, she said "I have to leave soon, Roy. Can we please have one last dance? It'd make me very happy"  
Roy made a sad smile and said "Of course we can. We can dance for as long as you like." This made Mary smile.

They took their place in the middle of the dancefloor. Roy placed a hand on her hip, as Mary did with his shoulder, and began dancing. They danced for what seemed like forever, until Roy broke the silence. "Mary? Are you a ghost?" Roy said, feeling embarrased about being too straight forward.  
Mary looked at him with sad eyes and said "Yes. I am. I was killed when I was going to this very Ball, twenty years ago. Until now, I've never found a man like you, Roy. You remind me of my boyfriend who was meeting me there"  
They stopped dancing, and Roy took her in an embrace.  
Mary whispered "I'm sorry we cannot be together. But I have to move on now"  
Roy felt tears come to his eyes as he said "That's alright. At least you can be with your boyfriend now"  
As they separated, they held hands and she said "But I'm with him right now"  
Roy looked shocked as he remembered the night of the Ball. How he heard the news of his girl being hit, how he'd gone out with so many women, trying to find one just like her. And how he never got a chance to say goodbye. He hugged Mary again, and said "Goodbye, Mary, my darling."  
She whispered back "Goodbye, Roy Mustang."  
They let go, and she departed into the surrounding trees. Her walking figure became dimmer, and her voice echoed all around them: "Don't worry, Roy. You will find the person of your dreams, one day." Roy looked at her fading figure, before it disappeared completely.  
Roy let a single tear slip down his face as he said the final words Mary heard.

"I already have, Mary. But now she's gone forever."

**The End**

* * *

**-sniff- Poor Roy! I'm sad now! -cries-  
Not sure if I made Roy's character right. oh well, I like it!**


End file.
